


Wayward Snowflake

by LegendOfMischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family, Family Angst, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendOfMischief/pseuds/LegendOfMischief
Summary: Loki and Thor bump into a family member they didn't know they had.





	Wayward Snowflake

Loki fell out of the portal created by Dr. Strange and a loud crash sounded behind the wizard, causing Strange to close his eyes and curse momentarily.

“Sigrid don’t-” He started but the woman rushed forward towards Loki who had turned around with a snarl. Her red hair blurred with her pale skin and she was soon straddling the God of Mischief, immediately driving a dagger down towards his heart. She yelped when Thor picked her up one handedly assuming she was human, her strength surprised him greatly and it took his full effort to restrain her.

“Wizard! Restrain your servant!” Thor yelled at Strange, who merely rubbed his temples for a moment.

Loki scrambled to his feet, drawing his own dagger and looked at the small woman incredulously.

“She is not my servant, she is my ward. Sigrid! Stop this.” Dr. Strange said as he stood with his arms crossed and a frown gracing his lips. “No don’t–damnit.”

The woman ceased fighting Thor’s grasp but Thor removed his arms quickly as her skin turned blue and beyond freezing cold, her blue eyes turned red with a black pupil, and her ginger hair morphed into black hair. She bore a strong resemblance to Loki in his jotun form. She was a light blue compared to a full ice giant, and she was extremely short. Loki and Thor’s eyes widened, they exchanged looks between each other and then back at the woman.

“You’re a frost giant..” Loki said with an air questioning in his tone as he took her in.

“Who are you?” Thor asked, completely lost.

“Sigrid Lokidottir, and I’m only half frost giant.” She replied in an angry tone as she glared murderously at Loki, conjuring sharpened ice around her hands.

“I beg your pardon?” Loki said with raised eyebrows before they furrowed. “Oh, oh no that’s not possible.”

“Brother what did you do?” Thor asked, all eyes on Loki now.

“Abandoned my mother after false promises, and left me, a freak on Earth. I’m going to kill you now.” She said before lunging at Loki, who grabbed her wrists and used her momentum to throw her to the floor. His hands turning blue at the contact with her skin and his own true form showed, which caused her to cease her attacks and stare at him. It was the first time she had seen someone like herself, she stood as she took the sight of him in and she found him beautiful. Loki recognized the pain in her eyes but tilted his head at the awe that replaced it as she stared at him, finally done with being exposed in his true form he strode to her and placed a hand on her cheek. His magic washing over them both and returning them to their human forms, he started to remove his hand but Sigrid grasped it with both of her hands while tears fell down her cheeks. With a sigh he pulled her into a hug and let her cry against his chest, he felt awkward at first but soon relaxed. Dr. Strange was watching with a perplexed expression, he glanced at Thor who was grinning like an idiot.

“I’m an Uncle!” Thor exclaimed happily.

 


End file.
